


A good friend

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams Aomine belongs to him, body and soul wholeheartedly choosing the redhead. However, reality tells him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good friend

In his dreams Aomine belongs to him, body and soul wholeheartedly choosing the redhead. However, reality tells him otherwise because Aomine is a boobs' maniac and because after two years of playing the supporting best friend he still can't find the strength to confess. But sometimes…

"Hey, Tai, you know that I love you, don't you?" he slurs his words, but he is genuine.

Kagami glances at him from the corner of his eyes, impassible and detached. He doesn't linger on the look Aomine is giving him and once again focuses on the road ahead. Two years ago he would have been unable to remain serene and composed, he was a snowball of stuttering feelings ready to explode, but fighting to keep silent.

Right now, this sly and seductive look that is in no way meant to him, only leaves him with the need to kick the man out of the car while he is still driving and rape him on the concrete. "Yeah, I know you do." and he laughs again, hoarse and thick in the secluded area, like he can see through Kagami's mask and feels like mocking him because the guy is lying to himself, because the guy has an enormous crush on him and will never be able to quit it. "Hey," suddenly he is too close, breath too warm on the redhead's cheek, words too moist with a mix of lust and excitement, voice too low. “How about you…? How do you feel about me?”

Aomine is looking at him like a kid who just found a new obsession and Kagami can easily reciprocate the gaze, he has years of experience. Aomine lifts his eyebrows expectantly, licks his bruised and already wet lips, midnight blue eyes shinning in the night like those of a cat ready to perpetrate a sin. “Do you love me, Tai?”

 

“Yeah, I _do_.”

There is a brief moment of silence and Aomine breaks it with a whine as he drops back in his seat. Kagami feels like breathing normally again and loosens the killer grip on the steering wheel. “Owww, dude… don't be like that! You are not even trying seriously.”

Kagami shrugs and Aomine clicks his tongue. He doesn't speak until they reach home and Kagami doesn't need to look at him to know why, the man has never been the silent sleeper. He carries his drunken ass to the apartment and drops him on his bed with  _all_  the fucking care of the world, before going back to his car.

Kagami's own apartment is nearly in the opposite side of the world, but he doesn't mind. He is the supporting best friend so he ought to be here and listen to Aomine when the man is trying to get drunk over his love life. He has lost count of how many times he had done  _that_ , but he is not worried because Aomine can't spend a week without a woman in his life, so he often recovers quickly.

“There is no point in trying seriously… when you will not even remember who was by your side tonight.”

… Sometimes he wishes someone would be here when he reaches home and starts drinking to forget his own love life because he still  _doesn't_  and will probably never recover. Alas!

At least, in his dreams, it is a dull pain. 


End file.
